


A Magical Christmas Party

by jojosbrazzeradventure



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, I have no idea what I'm doing, extreme cliche, i wrote this at 3am please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosbrazzeradventure/pseuds/jojosbrazzeradventure
Summary: Your friend Queenie manages to drag you, the socially-awkward reader, to the MACUSA Christmas party. She has a plan, and you're determined to find out for what. Inspired by random Newt/Reader one-shots I read on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know i'm supposed to be writing my other Newt/Reader but i really wanted to do some special fluff for the holiday season so deal with it  
> but i actually did write this at 3am so i have no idea how it'll turn out

"Queenie, no. I'm not going."

Queenie looked at you with desperation in her eyes. "Please, (y/n)? I told Madam Picquery I would bring someone. I was going to bring Jacob, but they don't allow No-Majes at the Congress building."

You rolled your eyes. "I will _not_ go to some stupid Christmas party as your date, okay?" You couldn't even understand why Queenie would bring you along to this party anyway. She knew you hated parties, or just being social in general, so there must've been some ulterior motive.

You eyed Queenie suspiciously. "Why do you want to take me to this party so badly?"

"I just think it would be nice for you to come out of your shell a little."

You didn't need to be a Legilimens to tell that's not what she was actually thinking. You raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Queenie sighed. "Fine. (y/n), Newt's going to this party too." 

You blanched. _Newt's going to be there?_ That made Queenie's offer a lot more appealing. But wait, Newt was one of your best friends. You knew better than anyone that he wasn't so good with social gatherings either.....why was he going? You smirked at Queenie. She was definitely planning something. One part of you kept thinking " _t_ _here's no way I'm going to some dumb party to see one guy"._ The other part of you seemed to disagree. You've had a huge crush on Newt since forever, but because of your god-damned social anxiety you've never been able to talk to him alone. Queenie's offer grew more and more tempting the more you thought about it. Finally you had a good excuse to hang out with your crush. After a few minutes of deep contemplation, you reached your answer.

"Fine, Queenie, I'll go."

Queenie's eyes lit up. "Yay! Thank you so much, (y/n)."

You rolled your eyes. "I'm not going for you."

She chuckled. "I know."

* * *

You arrived at the MACUSA building a few minutes later. You felt your sanity leaving your body as you entered through the large doors. Queenie seemed just as excited as she did earlier. How people enjoyed situations like this, you'd never know. You tried to ignore your soul shattering and look happy as you walked around the beautifully-decked windows. For a bunch of stuck-up assholes the congress members sure knew how to decorate. You and Queenie came to the main room and you instantly regretted your decision of coming. Somehow the congress had managed to invite the entirety of the wizarding community in America to this one party. Thousands of wizards and witches were spread out through the main hall.

You looked at Queenie with frightened eyes. "Are you KIDDING?!"

Queenie gave you a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, (y/n), I didn't think it was going to be this bad."

Along with being socially inept, you were incredibly claustrophobic. It was kind of a package deal.

"Why did I ever agree to go to this...?" you whimpered. You forced your way through the crowd, occasionally apologizing when you hit someone. You made it out of the main group and reached the makeshift bar. You sat down and heaved a huge sigh of relief. A young witch was working behind the counter and looked at you expectantly.

"Two Butterbeers, please," you ordered breathlessly. The witch waved her wand and two glass bottles sailed over to you. "Thanks," you said as you handed the witch a few coins.

You cracked open a bottle and took a huge swig. The warm liquid's effect almost instantly kicked in and calmed your beating heart.

"(y/n)? What are you doing here?" a cute British voice said from next to you. You almost choked on your Butterbeer as you looked at the source of the voice.

"N-Newt...? Hello!" you blurted out. "Queenie made me come." You took another drink. "Oh, would you like one? I bought two."

Newt looked everywhere but at you. "Um, thanks, (y/n), but I don't really drink."

You chuckled nervously. "Just thought I'd offer."

"So, um, d-don't you hate stuff like this? Why are you here?"

You sighed angrily. "I could ask you the same thing, with a probably similar answer."

"You _did_ say Queenie made you come, right? Well, her sister Tina made me come."

"I thought so. Did she say that Picquery asked her to bring someone?"

Newt nodded skeptically. "Yes, in fact, she did."

You looked at Newt with a deadpan expression. "They're definitely planning something."

Newt frowned. "But what? Oh, mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not."

Newt sat next to you and seemed incapable of making interesting conversation. He sat silently, occasionally looking at you as if he wanted to say something, but never did. Heat crept up your neck and into your face. You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding. It was way too awkward between you two. Newt seemed to feel it too and blushed. In the light of the Christmas decorations, Newt's eyes looked a beautiful brilliant cobalt color that you couldn't help but stare at. Of course, the moment you looked at him he stopped turning his head nervously and looked directly at you. He seemed surprised that you were looking at him and averted his eyes. You quickly turned away. You tried, and failed, to stir up some not-awkward chatter.

"So....um..."

Newt inhaled sharply. "I-I....uh..."

Nothing was going anywhere. There was no way you could make this any better. A sudden familiar sound filled your ears. Even over the ambient chatter filling the room, you could hear someone playing your favorite Christmas song. Since you couldn't make your evening any better, there was no way you could make it worse, so you said everything on impulse.

"So, you wanna dance....?" you blurted out.

Newt blushed a beet red. "W-What?"

It took a few seconds to register what you said. Once you did, you immediately regretted every life decision you've ever made, but went along with it anyway. "W-Well....do you?"

Newt fiddled with his collar nervously, seemingly trying not to say anything stupid. "Um, alright," he said quietly.

Your face felt hot. You didn't expect him to say yes, so you weren't sure what to do. "O-Okay, then, let's go." You stood up and grabbed his hand. You surprised yourself with how forward you were being, but didn't stop. When you got to the dance floor, you felt a sharp tug on your arm. You looked back and saw Newt looking even more timid than usual.  
"Um, (y/n)? I....I don't know h-how to, um, dance. I was just saying it to be nice," he said very quietly.

You smiled calmly. "Okay, I'll teach you."

Newt looked up at you with surprise and somehow went even redder. "Wh-What...?"

You giggled. "We'll stay back here, so no one bothers us." You straightened yourself and placed your hand on Newt's shoulder. You grasped his hand with your remaining one and smirked up at him. "Now put your other hand on my waist."

Newt was so red he looked like he was going to explode. He slowly lifted his arm and you felt his touch on your side. You flushed. "Don't worry, I'll lead," you said, sounding way more confident than you felt. The two of you began to move, incredibly stiff at first, but slowly you two eased into it. Newt went along with your movements perfectly. He seemed to become more comfortable as the dance went on and sprinkled in a few of his own moves. At the end of the song, Newt spun you outwards, then pulled you back in and dipped you. You looked up at him with seductive eyes.

"Are you sure you've never danced before? Because that was great."

Newt only now seemed to realize how close you were to his body. His face reddened. "I-I..." He immediately lifted you back up and averted his eyes. You laughed nervously.

"Well, um, th-thanks for the lovely evening, Newt."

Newt was just as nervous. "Y-You're welcome, (y/n)."

You turned around to leave, but a flash of dark green stopped you. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, desperately hoping it wasn't what you thought. You looked up and exhaled. It was.

"God damn it."

Newt looked confused. He followed your gaze and blushed even darker. "O-Oh."

A bunch of mistletoe hung above you, tied with a red and green bow. You silently cursed every god's name you knew. _Why me?_

Newt refused to look at you. "I guess this would be the best time to tell you this...."

You raised an eyebrow. Newt still wouldn't look at your face. "I-I.....I love you, (y/n)."

You blanched. You weren't sure you heard Newt right. There was no way, the universe couldn't be that much of an asshole, could it? The correct answer is yes, yes it could. The only coherent thing you could think of to say was, "why?"

Newt seemed surprised by your question. "W-Well, you're amazing, (y/n). Beautiful, funny, and I can't think of anyone better for me," he blurted. "I understand if you don't feel the same, but I just thought you should know."

You had lost all ability to control your impulses. You grabbed Newt's collar and slammed your lips onto his. Newt's blush somehow got even darker. To your immense surprise, he kissed back. After what felt like an eternity, you pulled away.

"I....I love you, too, Newt. I've loved you since we met, but it's been almost impossible to tell you, because I'm terrible at speaking," you said with a chuckle.

"(y/n)..? Can...Can I, um, k-kiss you, again?"

You blushed. "Of course. You can kiss me any time you want, there doesn't even have to be mistletoe."

Newt let out a soft laugh. He did the same spin on you as when you were dancing and passionately kissed you.When you finally pulled away, out of the corner of your eye, you saw Queenie looking at you with a huge smile. You winked and gave her a thumbs-up.

_Best. Christmas. Ever!_


End file.
